Falling
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: She fell and fell hard. All because of a man. One shot. More Eve/Lindsey-centric.


**Falling -**

**A Angel Fanfiction -**

**Written By: SapphirePentagon.**

**Summary:**She fell and fell hard. All because of a man.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing to do with Angel, all credit goes to Jos Whedon.

"Mommy?" A young boy, no older than five asked. His brown hair tangled like a mop on his head. Just like his mom's, his eyes were a wonderful shade of brown. "Mommy." He tried again. After recieving no answer, he slowly peeled himself, carefully, from his sleeping mothers arms and leant into her ear. "Mommy." He repeated one last time, in his 'creepy ghost child' - as everyone called it, voice making her jump awake with a loud gasp.

"Linden! What did I tell you about using that voice to scare people?" Willow scoulded him from where she was sitting in the Hyperion hotel.

"'Not to use it unless it was on a demon.'" He sighed, quoting what Willow had said to him various times.

Eve stiffled a laugh and looked at her son, "What did you want sweetie?"

"Well - I - Um - Kinda." He tried to say what he needed to, but as normal, nothing came out in question form. His mom had always avoided answering the question when he finally asked.

"C'mon, you can ask me anything, Sweetie." She placed an arm around him and gave him an encouraging smile. Boy, she was going to regret that.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know about my dad."

"Oh." Eve choked on her words, looking to Willow to save her, but Willow ignored it. "Well what did you want to know?"

"Well, was he-" Linden was cut off by the sound of the doors opening and the sound of a gang of people trudging in.

"That was... interesting." Giles said as everyone had entered the foyer of the hotel. Angel was covered in yellow slime, also known as demon blood. All the potential's (Who weren't so potential anymore) looked worn out.

"Ah, C'mon, that was great!" Faith smiled.

"Great? You call _this _great?" Angel fumed, gesturing to himself covered in blood.

"Yeah." Faith laughed a bit more.

"What happened?" Eve stood up, happy for the interuption.

"Well, big guy here thought it'd be funny to chop the head of the nekoplar demon. Funny thing is, you chop the head off, it doesn't die, no matter how much blood spurts out of its neck in the process." Faith smiled and signaled to Angel, "And it goes all over you."

"Ew! You're all yellow and sticky!" Linden laughed at Angel aswell, Faith had taught him well.

"Well you soon will be, when I hug you!" He started to chase him around the room.

"No!" Linden shouted as he was finally caught by Angel and soon had demon blood on his scooby doo pjamas.

"What's for dinner?" Buffy asked.

"There's some pizza on the side. We couldn't find anything to cook." Willow pointed to the kitchen counter.

"Cool!" The 'potentials' all rushed over first and grabbed their helpings.

"We'll eat upstairs. Leave the 'grown-ups' to chat." Kennedy told Willow and lead the 'potentials' upstairs. While everyone else sat down on the seats in the foyer and ate their pizza.

"So, Will, how's Xander?" Buffy asked as they had left Xander in his room to sleep.

"Yeah. He's fine, haven't heard a peep out of him." Responded Willow.

"Mommy." Complained Linden in his whiney voice, "I'm all icky and ew!"

Eve smiled at him as he pulled his pjama top away from his body to stop himself getting sticky. "Go upstairs and run your bath then, it's bedtime anyway."

"But mom, I don't wanna go to bed." He frowned.

"But Linden, you need to go to bed, it's late." She mimicked his voice.

"Late? It's 7:30!" He exclaimed. Receiving a glare from Eve. "Sorry."

"It's okay, now get going, Mr." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him go to the stairs.

Whilst standing on the first step, he though about how he could stay down longer. A smile played upon his lips as an idea came to mind. "Mommy?" He walked back over to her and smiled, "You never answered my question."

Eve gulped as the whole room went silent, she knew everyone was listening. "Err. I believe you never had a chance to ask." She looked back at everyone with a help look.

"I wanted to ask what daddy was like. Am I like him mommy?"

Eve was stuck, what was she supposed to say? No! You're the complete oposite, your dad was litrally evil until he was murdered? "How about you go and get your bath and I'll tell you?" She used this everytime.

"No! You always do that! Why won't you just tell me?" He started to cry and ran up the stairs.

Eve burried her head in her hands and cursed so everyone could hear.

"You have to tell him sooner or later." Faith looked at her.

Eve looked up, "I'd rather tell him later."

"Just tell him, what harm could it do?" Wesley looked serious at her.

Jumping up from her seat, Eve began to get wound up, "So what, I'm supposed to tell him 'Mommy and Daddy worked for a very evil company and tried to kill uncle Angel many times. Then one day, Daddy was begining to turn good and then uncle Angel had him shot?" A loud gasp was heard. She spun around to see a shocked Linden standing there, his face tear stained. "Shit." Linden cried even more and glarred at his mom before runing back up the stairs.

"You monster!" They could hear him exclaim as the bedroom door slammed.

The foyer was still silent, everyone looking at Eve who was completely stresed. She let out a huff and began to run the stairs.

"I can't believe he heard that." Angel said, still in shock.

"Yeah. Poor little guy,"

"Now he's gonna' think I'm a monster!" Groaned Angel.

"If it's any consolation, your a vampire, he already thinks you're one." Buffy tried to lighten the mood but everyone glarred at her, "okay. Not funny."

Upstairs Eve was sitting on the bed in her bedroom, Linden also sitting on the bed, but turned away from her. "Linden, baby." She sighed and tried to hug him.

Linden pushed her hug away, "No. I don't like you mommy, you lied. You said Uncle Angel had daddy killed, that's a lie! You're not allowed to lie!" He exclaimed.

"You're gonna' have to talk to me sooneror later, I'm your mommy. You love me and I love you."

"I don't love you!" He snapped and finally looked at her hatefully, making Eve's heart break. He saw the pain in her eyes, making him feel bad. Resulting in him forcing himself to look away. Mumbling something, "I want Aunt Faith." His voice was shallow and torn away almost. Like he was trying to seperate himself from Eve.

"Okay." She stood up, tears in her eyes. Slowly she walked to the door, the tears falling down her face. She stopped and wiped the tears away before opening the door and walking out into the long hallway.

Her heels echoed as she walked back down the stairs, everyone looking at her again. She walked over to the desk where Gunn was standing with a drink in his hand. Obviously alcohol. Eve took it and downed the drink, stoping and hitting the cup down on the side before looking at Faith, "He want's you."

"Me?" Faith asked, confused. "Why me?"

Eve shrugged, "I don't know. He thinks I'm lying and says he doesn't love me anymore."

"He'll get over it." Gunn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so." She thought about Connor and Angel, about how Connor always went for Angel no matter what he did, even though he was his dad.

"He will." Faith smiled at her before jumping up the stairs, taking each step three by three.

Eve watched her dissapear down the hall sadly. How could she make this right?

A very long hour and a half later and Faith could be heard coming back down the stairs, the same way she went up them. "How is he?" Eve looked around, worried.

"Yeah. He's fine. Said something about wanting a bedtime story so I told him I'm not the mommy, and only they do that good enough. So, he wants you." Replied Faith.

A smile was growing on Eve's face, "Really?" Faith nodded, "Thanks, Faith. I owe you." She proceded to the stairs.

"You know it!" Faith called back and sat back down in her seat.

Peering in the door, Eve found Linden tucked up in bed and he was looking at the ceiling. The lamps at either side of him were on and they made the only light source in the room as the curtains were drew to prevent sunlight coming in. She lightly knocked and Linden turned to look at her, "Hey. Can I come in?" She used a hushed whisper and proceeded into the room. Carefully, she sat down on her side of the bed and looked at Linden. She smiled as she moved a peice of hair off his face. "Faith told me you wanted a bedtime story."

"Yeah. Apparently she doesn't know the one about the handsome prince and princess."

"Well that is because it's mine and yours' little story. No one else knows it."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Eve smiled and climbed into the bed next to Linden, letting him snuggle into her.

"Nothing."

"Want to know a secret?"

An eger Linden looked at her, his eyes twinkling with excitement, "Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Okay. But sshhh. You have to be quiet. It's a secret remember." She placed a hand on her lips.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you know your little prince and princess story?" Linden nodded, "Well it's not just any story. It's magical!"

"Magical? How?" Linden lost intrest, thinking she was going to pull some lie.

"Well you know Princess Evelina and Prince Lindley?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they are your mommy and daddy." She smiled.

"Really, you're a princess and daddy's a prince?" He was getting excited again.

Eve laughed, "Well not really, you see..."

-Flashback story, Eve's POV-

"Once upon a time and there was a wonderful 20 year old girl, she was doing what she normally did when she had just had a busy day at university."

"Which was?" Linden asked.

"Eat lunch." She laughed.

"So, anyway. She was sitting on the bench, watching as everyone passed her when she noticed one boy watching her. She caught his gaze and he looked at her. Slowly, he walked towards her.

"Eve?" His handsome voice came.

"Yeah?" I shyly asked him. (A/N. I know, It slipped tenses, but it makes it better.)

"How would you like to come somewhere with me?"

"Well... I don't know."

"And for the record, Mr. You should never go with strangers." Eve warned Linden.

"So eventually, after a lot of talking, and a few dates."

"Date?" Linden asked.

"Never mind, you'lll find out when you're older.

"I agred to go with him. He took me to a law firm. Not just any law firm, but wolfram and hart. It was amazing. Gigantic. Demons roaming free everywhere. But none of them were fighting. They were being good."

-Out of flashback-

"So wait, you went with a stranger to a place with demons?" He laughed, "and you lived?"

Eve smiled at her boy's sense. "Of course I did."

"So why did you go with him? They might have tried to sacrifice you!" He used the latest term Gunn had taught him.

"I loved him. I fell in love."

"With daddy?"

"Yeah." Linden smiled at her, and looked sad, obviously thinking back to before. Slowly tears fell from his eyes without him noticing. Gently, Eve wipped the tears away and sat Linden up, facing him. "I know what I said before was bad. I know. And I'm sorry, you were never ment to hear that. But one thing I can tell you about your daddy was that he was a wonderful man. He was sweet and handsome and brave. Kind of like you!" She tickled him, making him laugh.

"I'm like daddy?"

"Yes, you're just like daddy. And just like I loved daddy, I love you."

"I love you to mommy. I love you to."

He snuggled back down into her shoulder and smiled as she carried on with the story, both of their eyes eventually falling and them drifting off into a deep sleep.

About 12 that night, Faith walked into the bedroom, smiling. "I did a great job." She laughed slightly and switched off the two lamps. "They're perfect together." She ajusted the blanket on the pair and slowly left the bedroom. Smiling at her work.


End file.
